


The Irony

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Series: 642 Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, jr high/high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 17 of 642: Describe your next kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17 of 642: Describe your next kiss.

“It was like…slobbery,” Dean said, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him, his fingers working the controller in his hand from muscle memory.

Castiel sat two couch cushions over, his fingers mashing the buttons on his controller so hard the clacking could be heard over the grunts and yells of the animated characters on the screen.  He was laughing at Dean’s description of his kiss with Crystal.

“No seriously, it wasn’t just my lips.  Like…it was outside my lips and was all wet.  It was weird.”

Castiel sniggered and pulled a triple combo that ate up most of Dean’s hit points.

“Shit!  You bitch.  Knock it off!”

“Learn to fight,” Castiel retorted.

They were silent for a moment as they concentrated on the battle.

“So, if that wasn’t good,” Castiel said, still focused on the game.  “What do you want your next kiss to be like?”

“None of your beeswax, Novak!  W-what do _you_ want yours to be like?”  Dean’s voice sounded a little higher than usual.

“Well…” Cas said, and then gritted his teeth as Dean’s character pummeled his.  He flipped away, his hands raising the controller like that would make his ninja rise with it.  “I’d like it to be sweet.”

“Sweet?” Dean snorted.

“Yeah.  Sweet.  And innocent.  Meg was always so…well.  You think your kiss with Crystal was wet; Meg could never not use tongue.”

Dean shrugged his lips.  That didn’t sound _terrible_.

“But yeah, the next time I kiss someone—I’d like it to be a bit of a surprise.  This sweet, innocent peck from a boy.  A cute boy.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his fingers stiffened; he tried to get his character to fight through his discomfort.

“Not a stranger.  Someone I like.  Someone I _really_ like.”

Dean swallowed and pressed B so many times he started to get an imprint of the letter in his skin.

“Someone I’ve known for a while.  With pretty eyes and a nice smile.  Someone who makes me laugh.”

Dean’s character abruptly fell off a cliff and died.  He watched the bloody “You Lose” appear on the screen along with a deep, rough voice driving the point home.

“Someone whose last name starts with a W.”

Dean slowly turned his head and looked at his best friend.  Castiel was looking right back at him.

“And ends in ‘inchester.’”

Dean licked his lips.  He set the controller aside.  He  turned fully and looked at the gulf of a couch cushion between them.  He began to scoot closer when something jumped over the back of the couch.

Castiel started and sat back in surprise when Sam Winchester planted a quick peck on his lips.  Then he screeched in amusement and ran off, still shrieking and laughing.  Dean’s jaw hung open.  He watched his ten year old brother run from the room.

“Sam!” he yelled and jumped off the couch.

Castiel could hear Dean chasing his little brother around the house, running into things and knocking them over.  He put his fingers to his lips and had to laugh.  For his next kiss he’d be a little more specific.


End file.
